Aventura en Austria con mi peor enemigo
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: John no tenía idea de como había acabado en un avión, un vuelo directo hasta James Moriarty… Más bien hasta Austria, donde no podrá evitar que el criminal consultor lo vuelva loco, de muchas maneras.
**Título:** Aventura en Austria con mi peor enemigo.

 **Resumen:** John no tenía idea de como había acabado en un avión, un vuelo directo hasta James Moriarty… Más bien hasta Austria, donde no podrá evitar que el criminal consultor lo vuelva loco, de muchas maneras.

 **Aviso:** Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo _**"El sabueso de Baskerville"**_

 **Advertencia:** Es un _Johniarty_ por si no les agrada le pareja, hay malas palabras, nada explicito pero si pensamiento de sexo y masturbación.

 **Notas:** Le dio las gracias a mí adorada amiga por hacer de beta y poder corregirme este fanfic. Los personajes no son míos, la historia si y espero que la disfruten.

 **Aventura en Austria con mi peor enemigo.**

No tenía idea de como había acabado en un avión, en un vuelo directo hasta Austria, y con el archienemigo de su mejor amigo a su lado, John Watson, junto a James Moriarty, disfrazado tan sólo con unos lentes y un bigote más falso que las tetas de la mujer que tenía a su otro costado, se sentía tan fuera de lugar que prefería estar ahora mismo escuchando los disparos que Sherlock le daba a la pared de su departamento mientras vociferaba «aburrido» sin parar.

Moriarty fastidiado se sacó el bigote y los anteojos, y le sonrió con diversión al pequeño Johnny-boy, John supo que iba a ser su distracción y se sintió un idiota, pero no le iba a dar el gusto al maldito James de reírse de él, tampoco se ofendería. No le daría a Jim más motivos para reír.

— Mm... Pequeño Johnny-boy, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí. — _ronroneo_ provocando que a John le diera un _escalofrío_ , o algo parecido. — ¿No me hablas? Oh, no te das cuenta de que no podrás ignorarme, pero ya te enterarás.

Esa sonaba una amenaza más que una afirmación. James sonrió satisfecho, pues sabía que si a algo no se podía resistir Watson era al peligro.

— No me provoques, Moriarty. — contestó John, sintiéndose atraído por el aire de peligro que tenían esas palabras.

.

* * *

.

El viaje fue una tortura, pero finalmente llegaron a Austria.

John respiro el nuevo aire que el nuevo lugar traía consigo, y sonrió. Ese viaje no lo iba a arruinar nadie, ni siquiera cierto criminal consultor que caminaba detrás de él como un cachorro perdido y buscando dueño, cuando lo único que quería el pobre Watson era deshacerse del maldito genio psicópata que lo seguía. Ese viaje, fue para hacer una visita a Harriet, quien aseguraba haber dejado de beber, y se había mudado después de la separación con Clara, que le cayó pésimo, vivía con sus tíos, y John fue más por ellos que por Harry, extrañaba las historias interminables del tío Hector, y las divertidas quejas de su tía Eleanor sobre su tío Hector.

— Sería aburrido que te quedaras con tus tíos. Ellos no te darán emoción, si es lo que quieres en este viaje.

Sintió una voz susurrándole _insinuante_ en el oído, y John no pudo evitar sorprenderse, lo había agarrado con la guardia baja y el odiaba que lo asustaran de esa forma, lo miro mal, pero en cuanto vio la sonrisita en su rostro tuvo ganas de borrársela del rostro con una piña, John decidió no darle el gusto de sentirse enojado y simplemente lo ignoro.

— Todavía no has aprendido que no puedes... — riéndose, dijo, Jim.

— Mira como lo hago, Moriarty. — gruñó el, ya de mal humor mientras seguía su camino.

— Bueno, bueno, a ver, nos calmemos doc Watson, y dejemos las formalidades, no más «Moriarty» ahora dime Jim y yo te diré Johnny.

— No.

— De acuerdo, entonces solamente John, para que no te sientas ofendido conmigo.

John se debatía entre reír, llorar o golpear al hombre que tenía al lado que iba siguiéndolo desde hace ya dos cuadras.

Llegó a su hotel, iba a instalarse allí porque por más que fuera a la casa de sus tíos, ellos no tenían mucho espacio y no quería abusar de su hospitalidad, pidió su número de habitación, 221. «Que coincidencia» fue el inmediato pensamiento de John, mientras que escuchaba la voz de su némesis, detrás de él, pidiendo su número de habitación, que, vaya coincidencia era el 220, habitación que estaba a la par de la suya. Maldijo su suerte a James mientras se dirigía, con sus maletas al cuarto asignado, tuvo que subir en el ascensor junto a Moriarty, a quien no dirigió ni una mirada.

Finalmente el ascensor se abrió, dejando que John caminara rápido (huyera) hasta su habitación, mientras que a un paso rápido también lo seguía el genio loco. Entró a su cuarto, mientras que James sonreía burlón mientras susurraba algunas palabras.

— Nos vemos, doc.

.

* * *

.

 **«Doc»** era el nuevo apodo que James le había puesto a John, quien pensaba en lo complicado que iba a ser tener en su hotel como vecino a nadie más ni nadie menos que James Moriarty.

Salió de la ducha, con la toalla amarrada a su cintura, pero se la sacó para poder secarse, cuando llegó a la cama del cuarto estaba acostado James como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo, si John no se hubiese quedado en shock se habría dado cuenta de que estaba enseñando todo el paquete... Sólo cuando James se quedó mirando fijamente, y sin vergüenza alguna su entrepierna se tapó con la toalla, dándose cuenta.

— John _"tres continentes"_ Watson no hubiese llegado tan lejos sin esa cosa... — dijo divertido y burlón — me alegro a ver visto eso antes que Sherlock.

— ¿Cómo sabes que Sherlock no lo hizo?

Replicó el, solo para contradecirle, se sentía avergonzado.

— ¿Lo hizo, acaso?

James sabía que Sherlock era un jodido virgen, aún teniendo algo tan sexy como John Watson encerrado en las cuatro paredes de su casa.

 _Touché._

Dio justo en el clavo.

— Bueno, no... — dijo, sin saber que más decir John, no estaba de humor para hacer un escándalo por esto. — Ya no puedo estar tranquilo en la habitación del hotel...— susurro, quejándose por lo bajo.

— ¿Te pongo incómodo, John?

Watson sólo giro los ojos, no iba a darle con el gusto.

— ¿Cómo entraste a mi habitación? Cerré con llave.

— Si crees que una llave puede detenerme, Johnny-boy, entonces diría que no me conoces.

— No te conozco. — aseguró.

— Verías que somos parecidos.

— No me parezco en nada a ti. — dijo, un poco a la defensiva.

— Yo no lo creo así — negando con la cabeza —. Ambos buscamos lo mismo _... Adrenalina_ , somos adictos al peligro y buscamos una aventura.

Dijo bastante insinuante, a John le dio otro escalofrío cuando escucho aquello salir de los labios del criminal, tenía que acostumbrarse a oír ese ton tan _sensual_ sin que le dé un escalofrió o se sienta extraño.

— Siempre tienes que tener la última palabra, ¿no?

— Buenas noches doc.

Dijo, divertido y se marchó, dejando a un pensativo Watson en su habitación sólo.

.

* * *

.

Ese día decidió hacer una visita rápida a Harry y sus tíos, claro que no se la pudo llamar «visita rápida» ya que entre las historias del tío, las quejas y las galletas de la tía y los comentarios mordaces pero un poco divertidos de Harriet se le pasaron las horas volando, salió de ahí a la tarde, rodeando las cinco y cuarenta y cinco, todavía no estaba oscuro así que decidió ir a pasear un poco, explorar, hacer turismo, recordaba haber ido una que otra vez a Austria cuando era niño, pero el día de hoy no podía recordar mucho de aquel lugar. Quizás se daba una escapadita a la ciudad de Salzburgo, o a Innsbruck, capital del Tirol. O quizás podía ver cosas en Viena que era donde se encontraba. Sin embargo todos sus planes se frustraron en el momento en que sintió una mano agarrando la suya, se sorprendió, y giro su vista, por supuesto que era nadie más ni nadie menos que Moriarty, había llegado para _"alegrarle"_ el día.

— ¿Otra vez?

— Hasta que aceptes tener una pequeña aventura conmigo, John... —ronroneo, provocando que a John le _temblara_ el cuerpo, sin saber porque y quisiera estamparlo contra la pared y decirle _cosas sucias_ al oído.

 _«¿En qué mierda estoy pensado?»_

Se preguntó en su cabeza el confundido Watson.

— No lo entiendes Moriarty, no quiero saber nada de ti en lo que me resta del viaje. Quiero disfrutarlo y contigo no lo voy a disfrutar.

— Conmigo vas a disfrutar tanto que vas a pedirme de rodillas que volvamos a Austria, doc.

— Me estas volviendo loco.

— Gracias, es una de mis especialidades, aunque yo esperaba volverte _loco_ de _otra manera._

Y lo estaba consiguiendo, eso es lo que más fastidio a John cuando vio la mirada pícara y burlesca que le lanzaba su peor enemigo.

.

* * *

.

Ya no podía soportarlo más, cada segundo en Austria con James Moriarty era una _tortura_. No tan sólo porque mandaba indirectas muy directas de que cosas quería hacer y a que se refería cuando decía que quería tener una _"aventura"_ con él. John estaba seguro de que esto era un plan, era un simple peón en su juego de ajedrez.

Era por eso, por el temor de ser engañado completamente, porque aún estaba cuerdo y podía pensar, por lo que rechazó todas y cada una de las propuestas de James, lo que le costaba cada día más. Su primer impulso era besarle con pasión, tirarlo a la cama, desgarrar sus ropas y morder, lamer y chupar cada parte expuesta de su cuerpo, pero sabía que Jim era una maldita araña, y una vez que lo llevará en la cama las cosas se pondrían tensas entre John y Sherlock, y Watson no quería que su amistad se arruinará por una calentura y un polvo de una sola noche con su peor enemigo.

Sin embargo él estaba ahí, con su mano adentro de su pantalón, masturbándose mientras pensaba en lo que sería probar la piel de ese maldito bastardo, estaba prohibido, y eso también podía llegar a excitarlo de sobremanera.

Respiro agitado y gimió una última vez, antes de correrse manchando sus pantalones. Se quedó unos minutos ahí, tranquilo, el poco tiempo que tenía para estar sólo encerrado en su habitación, era esa tarde, pero después saldría seguramente a visitar a algún lugar para hacer su recorrido turístico del día.

No sabía cuanto tiempo más iba a poder resistirse sin caer en la tentación, hacerlo con James era... Una idea muy interesante, claro que no buena, traería muchos problemas.

Fue a darse una ducha, una muy fría, y rogó poder contenerse tres días más, que era lo que duraba su estancia en Viena.

.

* * *

.

No tenía idea de como había acabado estampando contra la pared a al archienemigo de su mejor amigo, mientras que lo besaba apasionada y brutalmente.

Sus manos se movían enloquecidas recorriendo y explorando el cuerpo de James, para sorpresa de John, las cosas no estaban siendo como las había imaginado, estaban siendo todavía mejores.

Se sintió mal por unos minutos, pero después se entregó a la fogosa pasión, después de todo no sería ni el primero ni el último en caer en la telaraña del peor criminal de todo Londres.

.

* * *

.

Los gemidos del criminal consultor resonaban por su cabeza todavía, mientras que estaba sentado tomando una taza de té en su cómodo sillón, en el Baker Street.

— ¿Y qué tal tu viaje a Austria?

Preguntó Sherlock, a quien miro sintiéndose un poco culpable, pensó en contarle, en que se iba a enterar tarde o temprano, y que sería mejor que se enterara por él que por Moriarty, hasta que recibió un mensaje, y sacó su teléfono. No recordaba tener ningún contacto agregado como _«The King»_ pero entonces abrió el mensaje.

 **[18:33] The King: No le cuentes a nadie acerca de nuestra pequeña aventura en Austria.**

 **[18:33] The King: Sé que no quieres perder tu amistad con el virgen, Johnny-boy.**

 **[18:34] The King: La próxima vez vamos a las Vegas, doc, dicen que esa es la cuidad del pecado.**

John sonrió, un par de mensajes de ese psicópata podían arreglarle el día.

— ¿John? — preguntó al notar que su compañero no le había contestado todavía y estaba distraído con el celular.

Entonces recordó la pregunta formulada por Sherlock, al menos no tendría que mentir con su respuesta.

— El viaje fue _inolvidable._


End file.
